Talk:You feel
These could be put in some kind of order. Like "These ones are related to the gaining of an intrinisc". --Someone Else 17:01, 22 November 2006 (UTC) Potential Additions: I received the following message when sacrificing a lawful unicorn on a neutral altar as a neutral gnomish wizard: There is an uncursed white unicorn corpse here; sacrifice it? ynq (n) y You feel appropriately neutral. Your sacrifice is consumed in a burst of flame! I should add that the priest in the temple had been killed by a pet earlier. Yidda 08:08, 31 March 2007 (UTC) This isn't like wikipedia here.. feel free to add and/or categorize any You Feel messaes you get from nethack! - signed the semi-anonymous person who started this page. Hi... When I was walking around the dungens of doom it said "You fell sad for a moment." What does that mean? 19:39, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :Your pet died when not in your sight. --Rogerb-on-NAO 22:25, 23 July 2008 (UTC) ::I think this message means your pet starved to death. (When pets die in combat you're told, "You have a sad feeling for a moment, then it passes.") - 03:36, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Should trap messages go here? For instance, "You feel a wrenching sensation" when stepping on a teleportation trap while magic resistant. I got "You feel worried about (PETNAME)." While my housecat was out of sight, the only thing I found wrong with her shortly afterward was that she was hungry. What does this mean? --MrGuy 20:24, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :It means that your pet is starving After praying while engulfed in a dust vortex, afflicted with lycanthropy and changed into the animal form I got this message and was immediately expelled from the dust vortex. I assume that the "It looks rather shook up" part is referring to the dust vortex as it was the only unseen monster at that time. You feel a strange distortion in your surroundings! You get expelled from the dust vortex! It looks rather shook up. After searching on google for this message or parts of this message, I didn't find anything. But if I were to take a guess, I would assume the prayer caused the dust vortex expel me and that this message was indicating that. But being engulfed doesn't appear to be mentioned as a major or minor trouble in all of the information that I've seen, yet the lycanthropy ( a major problem ) wasn't cured by this prayer, so apparently some other major problem ( being engulfed? ) took precedence during that prayer. -- Dptr1988 23:16, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Were you playing some variant, or on a public server? I can't find the words 'distortion' or 'shook' anywhere in the source code. -- Qazmlpok 23:26, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I was using the the default nethack-console package that comes with Ubuntu 8.04 which apparently does have some patches installed. I downloaded the sources to that package and found those changes in the "95_enh_engulf_prayers.dpatch" file which made engulfing a major trouble. I didn't realize that the debian version had so many patches! First thing I'm going to do is get the real version. Thanks for pointing this out to me. PS: I'm new to this whole wiki thing. Do I delete this stuff I added in this talk page since it turned out to be irrelevent to the real nethack? -- Dptr1988 01:01, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :::The basic convention is to never delete stuff from the Talk pages (unless it's spam, a flame war, or anything else severe) and to edit out incorrect/ambiguous information from the actual pages. This information isn't really 'irrelevant' or 'fake', as it's possible someone else will see that message, not find it on the main page, and examine the talk page. However it also doesn't warrant being on the main page because it's not part of vanilla. -- Qazmlpok 02:48, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Praying "You feel purified". There are other "you feel"s to praying too, aren't there? I kin they should be added. 01:51, 27 July 2009 (UTC)